Disney Sing Along Songs
''Disney Sing Along Songs ''is a series of videos, laserdiscs and DVDs with musical moments from various Disney films, TV shows and attractions. Lyrics for the songs are displayed on-screen with the Mickey Mouse icon as a "bouncing ball" (The concept, which was originated at the Fleischer Studios. In 1926, along with brother Dave, Max Fleischer patented the "bouncing ball" technique, by which a small animated ball would bounce over the words, cueing both the audience and the theater organist, in the silent Song Car-Tunes series. In 1928, the concept was revived as Screen Songs, to take advantage of techniques afforded by the sound era, and incorporating such musical guest stars as Ethel Merman and Rudy Vallee, or the text changing color as the song is sung, or a combination of the two. Early releases open with a theme song introduction (written by Patrick DeRemer) containing footage featuring Roger Rabbit and his ToonTown, seen originally in 1988 in one Disney Who Framed Roger Rabbit (voiced then by Charles Fleischer). Roger Rabbit (now voiced by Charles Fleischer) hosts some of the videos while either Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Roger Rabbit, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Patty, or Tinker Bell host others, and later volumes. Hosted the Voice Cast Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Dana Hill as Max Goof Bill Farmer as Goofy April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow Bill Farmer as Pluto Tress MacNeille as Chip Corey Burton as Dale Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit Elan Garfias as Pinocchio Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket Mallerie Rigsby as Patty Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell ''Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah'' on January 8, 2013 *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah - Song of the South, *Mickey Mouse March - The Mickey Mouse Club, *Give a Little Whistle - Pinocchio, *Following the Leader - Peter Pan, *Eage of the Eage of the Sea - The Little Mermaid, *Casey Junior - Dumbo, *How Do You Do - Song of the South, *Circle of Life - The Lion King, *I Wanna Be Like You - The Jungle Book, *Up, Down, and Touch the Ground - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *Higitus Figitus - The Sword in the Stone, *Whistle While You Work - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise *Hosted by Mickey Mouse. ''Honor to Us All ''on February 3, 2013 *Honor to Us All - Mulan, *A Rather Blustery Day - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *I Remember - The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, *Where Do I Go From Here? - Pocahontas II: Journey to the New World, *A Little Thought - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World, *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella, *Almost There - The Princess and the Frog, *We Are One - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, *A Guy Like You - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *I Won't Say (I'm in Love) - Hercules, *Father and Son - Aladdin and the King of Thieves, *I'll Make a Man Out of You - Mulan *Hosted by Minnie Mouse. ''On the Open Road'' on March 4, 2013 *On the Open Road - A Goofy Movie, *Everything is Right - Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, *Never Smile at a Crocodile - Peter Pan, *Go the Distance - Hercules, *Nobody Else But You - A Goofy Movie, *For a Moment - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, *Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas, *Down in New Orleans - The Princess and the Frog, *The Phony King of England - Robin Hood, *Someone's Waiting for You - The Rescuers, *On the Open Road Reprise *Hosted by Donald Duck. ''I See the Light'' on April 9, 2013 *When Will My Life Begin? - Tangled, *I've Got No Strings - Pinocchio, *Just a Little Love - The Little Mermaid, *Friendship - Mickey Mouse and Friends, *The Floating Song - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *Oo-De-Lally - Robin Hood, *A Whole New World - Aladdin, *Can You Feel the Love Tonight? - The Lion King, *So This is Love - Cinderella, *I See the Light - Tangled *Hosted by Daisy Duck. ''Any Dream is Possible'' on April 16, 2013 *Anything Can Happen - Pinocchio II, *Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck - A Day in the life of Donald Duck, *Here on the Land and Sea - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, *Blow the Man Down - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *Any Dream is Possible - Pinocchio II, *Heigh-Ho - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *W.I.L.D. - The Jungle Book 2, *Out of Thin Air - Aladdin and the King of Thieves, *I Just Can't Be Wait to Be King - The Lion King, *Whatever You Are - Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, *Any Dream is Possible Reprise *Hosted by Huey, Dewey, and Louie. ''Minnie's Yoo-Hoo'' on May 4, 2013 *Minnie's Yoo-Hoo - Mickey Mouse and Friends, *Belle - Beauty and the Beast, *In a World of My Own - Alice in Wonderland, *Forever and Ever - Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, *Daring to Dream - The Little Mermaid, *When I See an Elephant Fly - Dumbo, *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *Prince Ali - Aladdin, *Your Mother and Mine - Peter Pan, *Tomorrow is Another Day - The Rescuers, *Minnie's Yoo-Hoo Reprise *Hosted by Max Goof. ''Topsy Turvy'' on May 10, 2013 *Topsy Turvy - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *Friend Like Me - Aladdin, *The Mernily Song - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, *Street of Gold - Oliver & Company, *The Dwarfs Yodel Song (The Silly Song) - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Out There - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *That's What Makes the World Go Round - The Sword in the Stone, *The Un-Birthday Song - Alice in Wonderland, *The Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book, *You Can Fly - Peter Pan, *Hakuna Matata - The Lion King, *Sing a New Song - The Little Mermaid, *Mine, Mine, Mine - Pocahontas, *When You Wish Upon a Star - Pinocchio, *Tupsy Turvy Reprise *Hosted by Goofy. ''Follow Your Heart'' on May 15, 2013 *Follow Your Heart - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, *Sprinkle, Sprinkle, Little Rose - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *Pooh's Lullabee - The Tigger Movie, *Reflection - Mulan, *It's What's Inside That Counts - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, *The Second Star to the Right - Peter Pan, *Everybody Has a Laughing Place - Song of the South, *My Own Home - The Jungle Book, *Beauty and the Beast - Beauty and the Beast, *A Star is Born - Hercules, *Follow Your Heart Reprise *Hosted by Clarabelle Cow. ''Dalmatian Plantation'' on May 20, 2013 *Dalmatian Plantation - 101 Dalmatains, *The Gosple Truth - Hercules, *Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid, *The Whoop-de-Dooper Bounce - The Tigger Movie, *Cruella De Vil - 101 Dalmatains, *More Than a Dream - Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, *Dig a Little Depper - The Princess and the Frog, *Baby Mine - Dumbo, *Mind Over Matter - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *Bella Notte - Lady and the Tramp, *Dalmatain Plantation Reprise *Hosted by Pluto. ''Winnie the Pooh'' on May 29, 2013 *Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh, *Just Around the Riverbend - Pocahontas, *I'm Wishing/One Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *All For One and One For All - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *The Tummy Song - Winnie the Pooh, *When We're Human - The Princess and the Frog, *God Help the Outcasts - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *After Today - A Goofy Movie, *Looking for Romance (I Bring You a Song) - Bambi, *What's is a Baby/La, La, Lu - Lady and the Tramp, *Winnie the Pooh Reprise *Hosted by Chip and Dale. ''The Three Caballeros'' on June 1, 2013 *The Three Caballeros - The Three Caballeros, *The Work Song - Cinderella, *Once Upon a Time in New York City - Oilver & Company, *A Girl Worth Fighting For - Mulan, *Baia - The Three Caballeros, *Best of Friends - The Fox and the Hound, *He's a Tramp - Lady and the Tramp, *Chains of Love - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *Why Don't You Do Right? - Who Framed Roger Rabbit, *Hip, Hip, Pooh Ray - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *The Three Caballeros Reprise *Hosted by Roger Rabbit. ''Love is a Song'' on June 7, 2013 *Love is a Song - Bambi, *Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid, *Colonel Hathi's March - The Jungle Book, *Keys to the Kingdom - Sleeping Beauty, *Little Black Rain Cloud - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *One Jump Ahead - Aladdin, *Little April Shower - Bambi, *Human Again - Beauty and the Beast, *Step in Time - Mousercise, *Some Day My Prince Will Come - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Love is a Song Reprise *Hosted by Pinocchio. ''Hail to the Princess Aurora'' on June 20, 2013 *Hail to the Princess Aurora - Sleeping Beauty, *All in the Golden Afternoon - Alice in Wonderland, *Little Wooden Head - Pinocchio, *Be Our Guest - Beauty and the Beast, *Rumbly in My Tumbly - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, *Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty, *Sweet Wings of Love - Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers, *One Last Hope - Hercules, *In Harmony - The Little Mermaid, *Love - Robin Hood, *Hail to the Princess Aurora Reprise *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket. ''Hibiscus Hula'' on July 3, 2013 *Hibiscus Hula - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *Bibbidi, Bobbidi, Boo - Cinderella, *Under the Sea - The Little Mermaid, *With a Smile and a Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Happy Thanks a Bunch Day - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *My Song - Winnie the Pooh, *There's a Party Here in Agrabah - Aladdin and the King of Thieves, *Painting the Roses Red - Alice in Wonderland, *You'll Never Lose This Love - Beauty and the Beast, *To God All Praise and Glory - Pinocchio II, *Hibiscus Hula Reprise *Hosted by Patty. ''If You Can Dream'' on July 7, 2013 *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella, *Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid, *A Whole New World - Aladdin, *Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty, *With a Smile and a Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas, *Beauty and the Beast - Beauty and the Beast, *Reflection - Mulan, *Almost There - The Princess and the Frog, *I See the Light - Tangled, *It's a Beautiful Day - Pinocchio II, *Minnie's Bowtique - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, *If You Can Dream - Disney Princess *Hosted by Tinker Bell. ''A Very Merry Christmas Songs ''on November 15, 2012. * "From All of Us To All of You" - Jiminy Cricket * "Deck the Halls" - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Pluto * "Jingle Bells" - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, and Eeyore * "Joy to the World" - Tiana and Naveen * "Let it Snow" - Mowgli and Baloo * "Sleigh Ride" - Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie * "Parade of the Wooden Soldiers" - Pinocchio * "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" - Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, and Bashful * "Christmas of the Ocean" - Ariel and Sebashian * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" - Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck * "Winter Wonderland" - Alice and the Chorus * "Silent Night" - Princess Aurora * "The Chipmunks Songs" - Chip 'N' Dale, and Clarice * "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, and Pluto * "It's the Most Wondeful Time of the Year" - Cinderella and her Mice Friends * "There's Always Tomorrow" - Donald Duck and Daisy Duck * "Frosty the Snowman" - Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks * "Toyland" - Pinocchio and the Chorus * "Up on the Housetop" - Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys * "Ariel's Christmas Island" - Ariel and Sebashian * "Feliz Navidad" - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistolas * "The Twelve Days of Christmas" - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie Ducks, Chip and Dale * "All I Want for Christmas" - Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and Tiana * "Here Comes Santa Claus" - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, and Eeyore * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Huey, Dewey, Louie Ducks, Max Goof, Pluto, Clarice, Chip and Dale * Hosted by Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Chip 'N' Dale, Clarice, Pluto, Snow White, Pinocchio, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Winnie The Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Ariel, Princess Aurora, Aladdin, Tiana and Naveen. ''Magic Kingdom'' on July 15 ,2013 *Whistle While You Work *Step in Time *I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. *I've Got No Strings *Following the Leader *Part of Your World *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah *Hail to the Princess Aurora *Once Upon a Dream *Rumbly in My Tumbly *Woody's Roundup *It's a Small World *Any Dream is Possible *Makin' Memories *Yo, Ho, (A Pirates Life for Me) *Grim Grinning Ghosts *The Character Parade *When You Wish upon a Star *Hosted by Professor Owl (though no host after the first song) *Woody and Buzz from Toy Story stars alongside the main Disney characters. *After an introductory sequence, the sing-along commences with footage of the rides and attractions Magic Kingdom of with the appropriate characters' voice actors, & actress dubbing lines of their costumed character counterparts. *The 1994 re-print introduced a new opening graphic for the series but retained the original closing graphic. *Released in 2013 to mark the Magic Kingdom *This was the first Disney theme-park Sing-Along video. *According to the quotes of this video shown on IMDB, the kid who is the vacationer reveals to be David Buntley. Category:Disney Sing Along